The Anti-Hero
"I am the Anti-Hero. Bow down to me...or be destroyed." -The Anti-Hero He is a mysterious person, but until his identity is revealed, he is just the Anti-Hero. In "The Shadows Lengthen Saga", he is a character who is not to be fought without experience, and of course, armor. He is very untrustworthy and if you ever fall asleep while in his company, you might as well wake up with a slit throat. He also betrays even those he has known for years. He is based on Scourge the Dark Claw, one of the main admins and founder of the wiki. He is the main antagonist of the saga. He has a permanent scar across one side of his face, put there by the Rogue, whom he trained, which he deeply regrets. Being a phoenix, he can control the element of fire. He is the main antagonist of the saga. Background The Anti-Hero comes from a line of ancient monsters that were created to destroy the world. At a young age, he was trained to become an assassin by one of the Elders in his realm. This was believed by the other members of the Council of Elders to be a sin, and the Elder was executed. The Anti-Hero was able to escape before the rest of the Elders could sentence him to death. Since then, he vowed he would kill the Elders who killed his mentor. After many years, he killed them all except for one. He trained many creatures in many of the realms to be assassins, but he knew that they would all attempt to kill him, and so he slit the throats of those he believed he could not trust while they were sleeping. Soon after, he received a sign from his ancestors, telling him that his destiny was to destroy the world. Afterward, he decided to go back to training his apprentices, and one of them was a beautiful white she-wolf. The night he decided to kill her, she betrayed him and then scratched a scar across the right side of his face (which he later found to be a permanent scar). She now rebels against him, and his deepest regret is that he trained her. Now he plans the ways he can destroy the world and kill the apprentice that had betrayed him and was able to live his assassination attempt. Shadows Lengthen In the prologue, the Anti-Hero and the Rogue are seen walking into an inn and renting a room. They are planning an assassination on the mayor of the town. That night, the Anti-Hero almost kills the Rogue, but she is a match for him and evades his own assassination attempt on her, leaving a scar across the side of his face. She jumps out of the window and lands on the street below, and only watches as the inn is blown into bits by the Anti-Hero. She turns and walks away, but she knows one thing for sure: the Anti-Hero is not dead. More to come later! Category:Main characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Fire wielders